Things They Don't Realize
by piratesmiley
Summary: Drabbley little twoshot. Things They Don’t Realize By Angela Montenegro. Actually, by me. BB
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Drabbley little 2-Shot. Too tired to explain.

Things They Don't Realize

By Angela Montenegro

1. The first one's obvious, right? They are in love. So deeply in love, that they don't realize it themselves. And that little part of them that does know? That little part represses like nobody's business.

And what else can you say, really? They are stubborn. They will not believe anything until their ready.

And that sucks.

2. Cam just said that Booth is always trying to prove that he is smart too. He's always trying to show off his brain, to show that he can understand her.

Which could mean more than one thing. I think it does. It's another one of those subconscious things.

3. Hodgins wants to point out that Brennan shows off her brain too. I disagree. That part comes naturally.

4. Zach says that they are always touching each other. I really wonder why the hell he's noticing.

OMG! Zachy has a crush! JEALOUS! JEEEAAALLLOOOUUSSSS!

Now he's trying to get me to erase that. HA. No way.

But it's true. They are always touching each other, nudging, pushing. It's so cute.

5. I don't know if they realize this either, but they are always finishing each other's sentences. Especially while we're in the midst of a case. They get so excited about figuring stuff out.

I cannot believe Booth calls us nerds. Puh-lease. He is a total nerd. He's just a closet nerd.

Bet you ten bucks that turns Brennan on.

Hodgins bets thirty that whatever turns her on his something totally random, or something kinky.

Zach thinks we should stop typing now.

Aww, he's blushing.

And it is so cute how that get jealous in there own little ways. Like how Brennan will keep bringing it up over and over, and how Booth will go totally overprotective on her.

It is freaking adorable.

Now Zach is totally freaking out. He says we should stop, and that this is wrong, blah blah blah.

I disagree. This is way more fun than making faces.

I have no idea why Zach has such a stuck up his

Wait no

Stopppppp

This was not my idea

Pleeeee

Damn

No

Let goooooooo

I'll delete it

Promiseeeeeee

Waitttttttttt

As;aigjthws;defikhasdeflkasdfna;sdlkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Uh oh. Someone's in trouble...

Pirate.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Part two! Enjoy.

Cough, cough.

My last entry was a bit messed up, thanks to ZACH, who didn't warn me that Booth and Brennan were coming.

Thanks a lot, Zach.

We banished him from the room.

Now it's Hodgins, Cam, me, and amazingly, Brennan, who found this whole sitch hilariously funny,

It's kind of hard to write about her while she's in the room.

Booth was pissed though. He must of read it ten times, and then denied it about a thousand.

But I have a bit more to add.

6.) They talk about 'genitals' a lot. Now Bren is denying. Bren, sweetie, shut up.

But it's true. Although I suspect it's just an excuse.

You may be wondering what that excuse is. Well, see how 'genitals' is in air-quotes? It's really just a crappy excuse for Brennan to pretend she's not staring at Booth's penis, while Booth pretends he isn't horny for his partner.

Here comes the flood of 'We're just partners.'

Oh, WHATEVER, TEMPERANCE BRENNAN. LIAR, LIAR, PANTS ON FIRE.

That was a little childish of me, is what Cam is saying.

Well, Cam, our friends are being childish too. They keep lying through their asses at us, and they won't kiss.

Cam says that Booth and Brennan aren't action figures, and that I can't control them.

I am sure as hell gonna try.

:D

SO! Let me tell you what happened yesterday.

Booth and Bren walked in, saw what I was typing, and Booth completely lost it.

And Bren goes, "Do we really do that?"

And then Booth's all, "Of course we don't. Angela just needs some way to pound out her fantasies."

And then I go, " I don't need to pound out my fantasies, I've got Hodgins."

And then everyone was like, "Ew, didn't need that mental picture."

-Ange

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

LOLZ. That was fun. Now I need to actually work on the others!

PIRATE.


End file.
